1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to processing of forms. In particular, the specification relates to automatically completing one or more regions in a form with stroke data.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the use of portable computing devices becomes common, many users input information into a form by using a stylus or a fingertip on portable computing devices. For example, a user inputs stroke data in a form with the stylus. Many users also fill out forms for a wide variety of purposes. Some of the forms may be similar or even the same as forms that were completed in the past. In one case, a user may fill out a form multiple times. In another case, a user may fill out a new form that has similar fields with a form that the user has already completed. In other cases, a user may fill out a general form that has been filled out by many other users. However, no matter how similar a current form is to a completed form, a user has to manually input information, especially stroke data, in every field of a form every time that the user fills the form. Filling out forms becomes complex and time-consuming.
Some attempts have been made to reduce the number of fields that the user has to fill in. For example, there are browser extensions for saving a user's personal information, such as name and credit card number to make filling out forms for purchasing objects easier. However, these applications only use symbolic information and they can only insert information into fields that have the same field name as a previous form, which reduces the usefulness of the applications.